Alone
by Super Asian
Summary: Songfic ['Alone' by Fi-V wtranslation] A broken-hearted Ron write to Hermione, the futures Mrs. Malfoy.


Alone  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey, how's it been? I know you don't want to hear from me, due to our last confrontation. But I had to let you know.I had to get this all off my chest.  
  
Ee jen nuh moo pyun ha joh  
  
Jung mal hon ja la neun gae  
  
Mae eel haet dun jun hwa doh  
  
Guhl ji ahn ah doh dwae go  
Joh eun saram eet da myun  
  
Soh gel ba da doh dwae go  
  
Da shin geu del jib kka ji  
  
Ba lae da jool pil yo ubt joh  
  
I remember the day you left me.the day that my world came crashing down on me. It was a bright and sunny day, and we were reminiscing the past months that we'd spent getting close. You told me you loved me.but then suddenly you said the two dreaded words. It's over. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I remember your golden brown hair blowing gently in the April breeze, eyes unreadable. I thought you loved me; you TOLD me you loved me. I just knew that a simple Weasley like me couldn't please the goddess that you are. I tried my best for you, but I guess my best wasn't enough, huh? I remember begging you for another chance, looking at you with such longing for the rest of the school year, trying to ask you what was wrong.I knew it wasn't helping much; I could always see you trying to run away from me, the unshed tears. I had to have you back.I tried relentlessly, but to no avail. But that one day.I swear the Fates wanted to kill me right there. When I saw you holding HIS hand.the look you gave him-that was the look you were supposed to give me! And to MALFOY of all people! Why is it that I am always losing to him? What was it, Hermione? His money, his looks, his intelligence? I know I lost you.I hope you're happy with that prat.  
  
Ee jen hon ja young hwal bwat ssuh  
  
Man ee uh sek haet ji man  
  
Wae loh oom kka ji doh  
  
Yun seub hae ya hal teh ni  
  
Young hwa ban doh da mot bon chae  
  
Geu nyang na wah buh lin gun  
  
Ja kkoo noon mool ee nal guht ga ta  
  
You know, I was walking around Hogsmeade by myself the other day, when I came to Flourish & Blotts, your favorite store. I couldn't help but go inside, to see if you were there. I know it was wrong, but you weren't there, so I could breathe in the scent of books that you adored so much. I remembered the way your eyes brightened considerably whenever we would walk in here laughing. But I was all alone this time, and it was hard. But I tried not to think of you; I tried my best to concentrate on the new Quidditch book that was in the window. I failed at forgetting you.I ran out of the shop towards the Shrieking Shack as fast as my legs could carry me, hoping no one could see the salty rivers pouring down my cheeks in wild rapids.  
  
Because I love you baby  
  
Nal eet ji ma yo  
  
Ah jik hon ja nam jin na shil gam na ji ahn ah yo  
  
I wanna show you my love  
  
Nae haru nuh moo gil joh  
  
Dal li jin gun ubt neun dae  
  
Da man geu dae ha na ubt sseul bboon in dae  
  
Hermione, what can I do to get you back? Don't you see how much you're tearing me apart? I love you so much.was it my temper? I know I have a bad one.but I'll fix it the best I can. All just for to have you in my arms once again. Please.don't forget the times we had. Don't let me just be another memory. Why can't I move on? I see the questioning looks you give.the way you try to ignore anything having to do with our relationship at all costs. Why? Because I'm not ready to give you up just yet.  
  
Geu del ahn bool mool uh oh neun  
  
Saram deul eul bol ddae myun  
  
Geu uh ddun dae dab doh  
  
Hae jool soo ga ubt ssuh yo  
Geu dae jung mal joh eun saram  
  
Wae dduh na gae haet nya go  
  
Moh doo geu luh kae mal hal tae ni  
  
I was walking down to potions the other day, for the end of year exams. Did you know what happened? Malfoy came up to me. The FERRET came up to me, looked me straight in the eye, and asked what was bloody wrong with me for allowing you to slip out of my grasp? I honestly had no idea what to say. I mean, I tried my best to hang on.but I didn't have a firm enough grasp, did I? You just left me there, walking to Malfoy with open arms. I just want you to see how special you are to me. It leaves me broken to know that your wedding with Malfoy is in a few weeks. You'll become Hermione MALFOY. Weasley is a name that you won't be associating much with anymore, now is it? I hope that Malfoy treats you right. I know I'm broken without you, but I can tell you're happy. I guess that's all that matters.  
  
Jung mal sal da bo myuh  
  
Eet chuh jil kka yo  
  
Na ae ah peum kka ji doh  
  
Shi gan ee ga juh gal kka yo  
  
Uhl ma na sarang ha neun ji  
  
Ahl ji doh mot ha neun geu guht  
  
Ee jen ee byul huh lak haet nae  
  
I guess that I should end this letter soon. I know you probably don't care.but I just had to let you know how much I really love you, Hermione Annette Granger. I don't know if you care about this at all, about my feelings, about the way that I'm slowly dying without you. But maybe I'll become a better person out of this, what do you think? I doubt Pig will return with a letter from you, but a word from you is my biggest hope for right now.  
  
I'll always love you,  
Ron  
  
--------------------------------------- TRANSLATION  
  
Its so comfortable now  
  
Being alone..  
  
It's ok if I don't call you now  
  
Which I used to do everyday.  
  
Its ok if you get introduced to a new person  
  
There's no need to walk you home anymore  
  
Yesterday I watched a movie by myself  
  
It was really awkward but I had to practice loneliness  
  
But not even halfway through the movie,  
  
I came out because I thought the tears were going to flow  
  
Because I love you baby  
  
Don't forget me.  
  
I cant get the grip of being alone yet..  
  
I wanna show you my love  
  
One day is too long for me  
  
Nothing changed except you alone aren't there.  
  
When I see people who see that you aren't here  
  
I can't answer any of their questions  
  
Because they will ask me,  
  
"Why did you let such a good person leave?"  
  
Will I really be able to forget as time passes?  
  
Will time take away my pain?  
  
You don't know how much I love you..  
  
I'm allowing separation to happen now 


End file.
